Leaving
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: She had to leave, she just had too, she couldn't risk it. Oneshot, Tipo (Complete)


**(A/N: here's another one, unsurprisingly I thought this idea up when I tripped going up the stairs and I have nothing to say about this one except that it is extremely sad...kinda and its really angsty, and it made a lot of people cry on tumbler. Hope you enjoy)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

She had to leave, she just had to or they would come, kill the villagers and destroy the valley. This was one threat they couldn't diminish and the only way to stop them from wrecking havoc was to follow through with there request. Now their request wasn't anything too drastic, it was quite simple really...

She has to leave the valley.

Tigress couldn't take any chances. Her teammates tried to reassure her but in the end she decided to leave and now, as she made her way down the thousand steps she reminisced.

She thought about viper and how she'll miss her sweet and mothering nature. Being the only other girl around, tigress had always confided her insecurities to the reptile and vice versa. They were like sisters even though it didn't seem that way to the public eye.

She thought about crane who was like an older brother to her, he was the 2nd oldest of the 5 and was always the one who stated his concerns about her. She remembered a talk they had when she was just about to turn 19, crane thought she would start getting interested in boys and basically told her 'no boys until your at least 22' she didn't protest at the time and her 22nd birthday came and went.

She thought about monkey, the prankster of the group. Her and monkey were around the same age with monkey being a couple years older than her, although he acted the opposite the 2 of them made a pretty good team and when it came down to it, he always had her back.

She thought about mantis, the other prankster of the group and the oldest of the 5. Like crane he was also like an older brother to her, less protective but still a brother none the less.

She thought about shifu, her master and supposed father. Their relationship was rather complicated and she normally tried to avoid thinking about it, occupying her mind with training and knowledge alike. Although their were times when she allowed her mind to wander in those thoughts and in the end she was grateful for everything he had given her.

Lastly she thought about po. The panda that initially ruined her life when he was chosen as dragon warrior but then some how snuck into her heart and became her most important person. Her and po were best friends, they always had each others backs, he always managed to cheer her up and it genuinely hurt her to have to leave him like this. Her heart ached when she wondered what his reaction would be when he discovers that she left in the dead of night never to return again.

As she neared the end of the steps tigress saw a blur of black and white, looking more closely she saw that it was po, his posture was stiff and light glare adorned his face. She paused on the last step, being a whole head taller and looked down at him.

"Your really gonna run away?" His voice was stern and his glare never faltered.

Tigress said nothing as she got off the last step and walked her way around him. Po turned around, grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him, their faces close "what reason could you possibly have for leaving? I never took you for a coward tigress!" He was yelling now, his grip on her wrist tight, she's never seen him this angry, especially at her but she could understand where he was coming from.

"I have to." She said.

"No you don't! your doing this on your own free will tigress! If this is about the threat they made how do you know they'll really do it!? We can stop them-" he was cut off.

"No we can't! We can't stop them! no matter what strategy or technique we use we can't stop them! thats why I'm leaving, if you were in my place wouldn't you do the same, if the only way to protect the place you love is to leave wouldn't you do just that! Can't you see I'm only doing this to protect you and everyone else, I have no choice!" She was yelling too, she just wanted him to understand.

"You always have a choice! You always have a choice...you don't have to go through this alone tigress, stay and we'll figure this out together...theirs always another way..." Their faces we mere inches apart, they were looking into each others eyes, slowly he leaned down and kissed her, releasing her wrist in the process only for his paws to settle on her back and his arms to wrap around her waist.

Tigress responded to the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. This could be the only time she gets express her love for him, she's always loved him but never managed to tell him. The 2 warriors tried to make the kiss last as long as possible but the need for air burned in their lungs.

Tigress removed her arms from his neck and cupped his face with her paws before ending their kiss and laying her forehead against his. She tried to catch her breath before removing her forehead from his, her paws still cupping his face as she looked him in the eyes.

"Stay...please." He pleaded.

"I can't, I have to go." She whispered "I have no choice, I need you to be strong for me po." Her eyes mirrored her emotions and po could see just how heartbroken and hurt she was.

"I love you tigress." He confessed, small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too, I always have." She was crying too, she really wanted to stay but she couldn't, she couldn't risk it.

"What'll happen to you? Where'll you go?" He asked

"Even I don't know that." She couldn't lie to him, not at a moment like this.

"I'll walk you to the entrance." He said as they wiped their tears, she nodded and the 2 warriors walked paw in paw to the entrance of the valley where they would finally part ways, they walked slowly trying to make it last as long as possible. It was 2 in the morning after all, no one would notice they were gone.

When they arrived at the entrance they faced each other, both paws now intertwined.

This was it.

They stared at each other for a few moments before po decided to speak.

"This is it." He said

"Yes it is." She said as she looked up at him.

Po felt his eyes fill up with tears again, they rolled down his cheeks. Tigress released one of his paws and wiped his tears. She gave him a sad smile and caressed his cheek with her thumb "you know I always hated seeing you cry." Po reached up and touched the paw on his face, he held onto it.

They shared another kiss, feeling the love they had for each other course through it. Time seemed to slow down and once they broke the kiss they embraced.

"I love you." He whispered as he tightened his hold, he knew this was their final goodbye.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Once they separated they looked at each other.

"Goodbye...Master tigress."

"Goodbye...Dragon warrior."

* * *

 **(A/N: I feel like I'm gona get a lot of hate for this one, maybe it's just me, so how was it? This is not the only sad fic I've written and their is NOT going to be a sequel, sorry...I don't normally do sequels, and everything I post on here is already published on tumbler. Anyway I hope you liked it)**


End file.
